EL RETORNO DE VEGETA
by Melinka Arasy
Summary: Vegeta vuelve a la tierra después de su infructuosa búsqueda de Goku. Los diálogos son los que aparecen en el capitulo 118 solo pretendo sugerir otra mirada de los acontecimientos.


LA VUELTA DE VEGETA

-¡QUIERES DARTE PRISA QUE NO ERES CORTÉS CON UNA DAMA!- grito Bulma para llamar la atención del saiya y romper la tensión del momento la cual le iba a costar una visita al otro mundo a Yamcha sino terminaba ya.

A regañadientes Vegeta la siguió con las manos en la cintura mirando hipnotizado el movimiento de caderas de la chica.

-Por aquí no hay ninguna dama- le dijo el saiya burlonamente acercándose a ella.

-Yo también te extrañe Vegeta…

-¿Qué hacen esos insectos aquí?

-Recuerda que Yamcha es mi novio.

-¿Quién? ¿el gato que vuela?... no sabía que los terrícolas fueran tan amplios de mente…- le respondió solo para molestarla, además había visto tantas fotos de 'ese insecto' en el cuarto de Bulma que sabía perfectamente quien era su novio.

-Llegaste chistoso... van a quedarse a comer, luego se irán.

-Más les vale, me voy a mi cuarto- dijo encaminándose a su habitación pero fue cortado en su camino por la muchacha.

-Por favor, Vegeta, vamos al baño grande, así lavamos tu uniforme ahí mismo.

El no objeto, cuando entraron al cuarto de baño comenzó a desnudarse como si nada y de improviso la muchacha lo abrazó impulsivamente por la espalda descolocándolo de la pura impresión.

-Vegeta, estoy feliz de que hayas regresado.

-Mujer no es para tanto, no seas melosa, suéltame ya…- le dijo bruscamente aun sorprendido con la muestra de afecto.

Cuando ella lo soltó el continuó sacándose la ropa y se metió a la ducha. Bulma fue por una nueva tenida al cuarto del saiya, cuando regresó colocó el uniforme en el lavado y, mientras dejaba la ropa limpia, no pudo evitar espiar al muchacho a través de la mampara de vidrio que los separaba.

Bulma se reunió con sus amigos y aparentó una preocupación que estaba lejos de sentir sobre el actuar de Vegeta diciendo cínicamente "solo espero que no se le ocurra hacer ninguna barbaridad aquí en la tierra"…

-¡OYE MUCHACHA, MUCHACHA TERRICOLA, VEN, TE NECESITO, VEN PRONTO!

-¡OYEME POR SI NO LO SABES MI NOMBRE ES BULMA, ASI QUE LLAMAME POR MI NOMBRE, GROSERO!

-¿EN DONDE ESTÁ MI ROPA?- esa no era su ropa, el no usaba eso cuando estuvo en la Corporación la vez anterior, Bulma se la estaba jugando para puro molestarlo, no cambiaba esta mujer, seguía siendo la misma desvergonzada y sin respeto que él había conocido cuando llegaron de Namek.

-La puse en la lavadora porque estaba sucia.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto sorprendido, acaso se le ocurrió lavar toooda su ropa… no era posible, esto lo hacía solo para fastidiarlo.

-Ahí te deje ropa ¿o no?

-Un príncipe de los saiyajins no puede ponerse estos atuendos- dijo más para si que para ella.

-Si no quieres pues anda desnudo.

-Rayos es una mujer muy grosera.

Si hubieran estado solos habría salido desnudo para puro ver su cara pero lástima, ahora sentía otro Ki más en la casa así que tuvo que resignarse y vestirse con la ridícula ropa, después de todo, solo era eso, además pobre del que osara burlarse de él.

Salió así vestido con un pantalón amarillo y una camisa rosa, incomodo con la vestimenta tan singular apenas escuchó las risas de los presentes que rápidamente callaron tras su amenaza.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas hasta que regrese Goku? Aunque seas muy fuerte no tienes nada de dinero ¿verdad? y si te quedas aquí serás el primero en saber de su regreso- dijo ella con un tono tan inocente que la delató ante los ojos del saiya.

"¡La muy descarada no le dijo a su novio que yo vivo aquí!..." ahora entendía que estaba pasando y la miro con hastío, ella también lo miro, se le había olvidado que de tonto el saiya no tenía nada… ahora si que iba a estar en problemas si la delataba…

Pero él no dijo nada, solo la miró con indiferencia y se fue hacia el interior de la casa, luego le pediría explicaciones y la haría pagar por su desfachatez.

Ella lo siguió y apenas pudo lo retuvo del brazo, él la miró directamente a los ojos para por fin decirle: "Bulma, me debes una grande, no pienses que se me olvidará… yo decidí volver a MI casa, mientras no me decida a destruir la tierra, viviré aquí" declaró tajantemente cruzándose de brazos.

Ella sonrió y sorpresivamente beso su mejilla "Bienvenido a TU casa".

Vegeta se sorprendió y sonrojó con el gesto de la chica y tocándose donde sintió sus labios, la miró mientras se alejaba rumbo al jardín.


End file.
